


Be quiet, or they'll hear us.

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Nico, Gentle Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Will and Nico have sex in the Apollo cabin bathroom, with Will's siblings all sleeping on the other side of the door.*SMUT WARNING*I don't own these characters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr

Will finally stumbled into the Apollo cabin an hour after curfew. Patching up the demigods who had returned from the latest quest and the wounded from the day’s Capture the Flag game had taken all day and lots of healing. Will, as cabin counselor and designated head healer of the infirmary, had made sure all of his siblings that weren’t staying in the infirmary overnight had been in bed by curfew and the ones that were staying in the infirmary were all set for the night. He had been ignoring everyone who tried to tell him to go back to his cabin and sleep, but finally Chiron had put his foot down and sent Will out.

Will had left begrudgingly, grumbling under his breath as he exited the infirmary. He had used his last bit of energy to run to the Apollo cabin and avoid the harpies. Now, all he wanted was a hot shower and his bed. And silence. For once, all of his siblings were too tired to stay up late. The cabin was eerily quiet but Will was too tired and glad for it to think about how strange it was.

Will quietly shut the cabin door behind him and easily navigated through the maze his siblings’ belongings made. He grabbed a clean towel, a pair of boxers and a T-shirt out of the clean laundry basket and then went into the bathroom. He locked the door behind him, turned on the bathroom light, and tossed his clothes and towel on the sink. The cabin bathroom wasn’t very big, just enough space for a bathtub/shower combo, the toilet, the sink, a shelf for toiletries and towels, and a dirty clothes hamper. There certainly wasn’t any space for anyone to hide.

So when Will turned around and found himself facing Nico, he was surprised. He jumped and his mouth opened but Nico’s hand was there, cutting off his scream before it could begin. Nico held his finger up to his lips, indicating silence. Will nodded and Nico removed his hand. Will glared at Nico and Nico grinned back at him. Then Will’s face changed.

Nico had half a second to comprehend the change before Will grabbed him, pushed him back against the wall, and mashed their mouths together. Their teeth clashed together and then Will’s tongue was in Nico’s mouth. Their tongues and lips wrestled and fought for dominance for several minutes. By the time Will broke the kiss, both their faces were red and raw and they were panting. Will’s lips traveled down Nico’s jaw to his neck, alternating between biting and sucking his skin. And between each bite, Will spoke.  


“Damn you, di Angelo.” Bite. “Three weeks. Three. Weeks.” Bite. “You don’t IM me.” Bite. “You don’t visit.” Bite. “Not even a skeleton with a message!” Bite. “Do you have any idea how worried I’ve been?” Bite.

Nico dropped his head back against the wall, biting his lip to contain the moans threatening to spill out. He opened his mouth to respond, but Will cut him off by kissing him again. They continued like that for several more minutes, and only stopped when they were both getting dizzy from lack of oxygen. Will pulled off both their shirts before he dropped to his knees and immediately began unzipping Nico’s jeans before Nico could drag in a decent breath. Will pulled Nico’s jeans and boxers down to his ankles quickly and turned him around to face the wall. Nico put his hands against the wall to steady himself and looked back over his shoulder to watch Will.

“Angry sex first, talking later,” Will said, standing up. He lightly swatted Nico’s ass and then turned around. He rummaged through the cabinet under the sink for the lube and condoms he knew were stashed in there. Nico watched him and stroked his cock to full hardness, feeling too impatient to wait. Will was feeling the same way because as soon as he had the condoms and lube in his hands he stood up with a victorious cry and spun around, dropping the condoms and lube to the floor. He had his scrub bottoms and boxers pulled down and his cock, already hard and leaking, out in thirty seconds.

Nico sucked in his breath at the sight of Will’s cock but didn’t get too look at it for very long because Will wasted no time in getting on his knees behind Nico and lubing his fingers up. Nico closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself for a rough prepping, but then Will gently touched him with one finger. Because no matter how angry at Nico Will got, and he wasn’t really angry at him then anyway, he was always gentle with Nico. It was something that endeared him to Nico usually, but right now Nico didn’t want to be treated like he would break. He had three weeks of pent up sexual energy and frustration just waiting to be let loose. And he knew Will was feeling the same way.

Never the less, Will was very careful as he slowly penetrated Nico with his index finger. He pushed in steadily until his finger was in to the third knuckle, and then he stopped, twisting his finger in every direction to loosen Nico up some so that he could add a second finger. After almost ten minutes, and a lot of lube, Will could fit three fingers into Nico. Normally, at this point, he would spend a long time teasing Nico with his fingers, scissoring and spreading them, playing with Nico’s prostate. Listening to Nico’s cries and moans was something Will would never get tired of. But this time, Will’s cock was aching to be balls deep inside Nico.

Will rubbed Nico’s back affectionately and Nico understood that as a sign that it was time for the main event. Which he was glad for, because between pumping his cock and Will finger fucking him, he desperately needed to come. Nico gripped the base of his cock tight and spread his legs as far as his pants would allow, anxiously waiting for Will. Will had on the condom and was lubed up in no time and then he was grabbing Nico by the hips and lining his cock up. He waited for Nico’s nod before he started pushing in, pausing every few seconds for Nico to adjust, until finally he was as deep as he could go.

Nico and Will both took a breath to control themselves. Nico leaned his forehead against the wall, bracing himself with his free hand. His other hand tightened on his cock. Will bent over Nico’s body, pressing his chest against Nico’s back. He took a firmer grip on Nico’s hips. Will pulled out, excruciatingly slow. Nico bit his lip in a pathetic attempt to muffle his whimper. Then, finally, Will slammed into Nico, hard enough that Nico lost his breath.

Will set a brutal pace, gripping Nico’s hips tight enough to bruise. Nico tried to keep up, pushing back against Will and stroking his cock in time with Will’s thrusts. For a few minutes, the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh. Then, Nico couldn’t help it, he started moaning and crying out loud. Will instantly covered Nico’s mouth with his hand, whispering hoarsely into his ear that, “We have to be quiet, remember? Don’t want my siblings to hear us.”

That was all Nico needed to fall over the edge, his eyes clenching shut and his body spasming as his orgasm rolled through him. Will’s hand completely cut off any noises he would have made. Will followed soon after, brought over the edge by the way Nico’s muscles clamped down around his cock. He bit Nico’s shoulder to muffle his own moans and he pressed as close to Nico as he could. They stayed that way for a couple of minutes, long enough for them both to catch their breaths.

Will slowly pulled out, and he and Nico both hissed as his cock dragged against sensitive nerves. Will backed up and discarded the condom, then he pulled up his boxers and bottoms. After he put away the condoms and lube and slipped his shirt back on, he sat down on the toilet lid and waited for Nico. Nico straightened up and blushed tomato red when he saw how he had painted the wall with his come. He hastily used his shirt to clean up the mess. He pulled his jeans and underwear up and fastened his jeans. Neither one said anything for the next minute and the atmosphere in the bathroom quickly filled with embarrassment and anxiousness. Nico licked his lips and looked at Will, who was regarding him solemnly.

“I’m sorry, Will,” Nico said. “ I didn’t realize how much time had passed up here. I was on an important job for my dad and I just let time slip away from me. I’m really sorry.”

Will sighed and nodded. He held out his hand and Nico took it. Will pulled Nico onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him. Nico instantly responded by wrapping his arms around Will in return. They were content to just sit like that for awhile, just holding each other close, but they were interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door. They both jumped up and Nico was about the shadow travel away before he remembered that the door was locked.

“Seriously, you guys. The Hades cabin is completely empty. Can’t you do your depraved, sexual stuff over there and not hog the bathroom over here? And, don’t worry, I’m the only one who was awake to hear anything,” One of Will’s siblings called through the door.

Will turned red and buried his face in his hands. “Somebody, hit me with a lightning bolt or something,” he mumbled, embarrassed.

Nico grabbed Will’s hand, unlocked the door, and then shadow traveled them both back to his cabin, all in less than five seconds. Will’s sibling opened the door and found the bathroom empty. The next day, word quickly spread through the Apollo cabin. Will’s siblings spent the next few weeks harassing Will about it. Until Nico threatened them and they stopped.


End file.
